1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of routing communications received at a communications center. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for enhancing a contact center architecture to support agent resource optimization.
2. Background Information
Customers communicate with service providers via service channels to inquire about products, services and bills, as well as to report issues with a product or service. A service channel may be, for example, a voice service channel or an Internet service channel. Telephone calls are received over the voice service channel and Internet communications are received over the Internet service channel. Each type of service channel may have a distinct routing engine and a corresponding, distinct group of agents. When a customer initiates a self-service contact session over the Internet service channel and subsequently requests communication with an agent, the communication is routed to an available agent by a routing engine particular to the Internet service channel. When a customer initiates a self-service contact session over a voice service channel and subsequently requests communication with an agent, the communication is routed to an available agent by another routing engine that is particular to the voice service channel.